Coolest Girl Ever
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: This year has taught me a lot of things. One of them being that boys are stupid and Casey Acosta gave me false hope. So I did this...Erm, this will not be fun.


"I should kill you, man. I mean, c'mon. You're not stupid. Do you know what you did to her? You really hurt her, Casey. She's like my sister and _you _of all people _made her cry._ What is wrong with you? I would expect something like this from Danny! Casey, are you even listening to me? She's _crying! And its ALL. YOUR. FAULT._"

I was listening.

I needed to hear this.

To hear how much pain I was causing her.

Because yes, I did cause that pain.

I admit it.

But I didn't want to.

I love her.

So hearing how much I hurt her was my punishment to myself.

Granted, it wasn't enough.

"You know she's not even blaming you! She's blaming herself. She thinks this is all her fault which is complete and utter bullshit because you were being the asshole."

After what had happened with me and Sammy, I thought she went home mad as fuck. Turns out she was crying. Billy saw and he, being the terribly naïve nineteen year old he is, tried to cheer her up and whatnot when she told him what I did.

That's why he's here, yelling and ranting about what I did. If Billy and I didn't have the history that we do, I'm pretty sure he would've tried to kick my ass.

"What's wrong with you? Did you ever even love her?"

That's when I gave him my attention with a death glare. "Don't you _ever _question my love for Sammy." History or not, I would rage at anyone who dared _think _that I had ulterior motives for dating Sammy.

He gave me a sad look. "Why'd you do it, Case? I don't wanna be mad at you. At either of you. You guys are the siblings I always wanted. You were perfect together. You loved each other. She loved you. And you fucked it up. She gave you everything, she _gave up _everything _for you. _How long did you think you could keep up your charade? I can't believe you were stupid enough to try to hide something like that from the girl who uncovered major scams with no help whatsoever. She told me what you said to her while you were fighting. How you blamed her for everything. I know you don't believe that, Casey. I just hope that you'll fix it before she goes to college."

And he left.

I started thinking.

What was gonna happen to me and Sammy now?

We didn't actually break up. We just had a fight. We could fix this.

I know I'm just kidding myself. No way would she stay with me after what I did.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

"Hey, it's Sammy and if you haven't noticed I can't answer the phone because my law book is calling me. _Reeeead me, Sammy! Reeeead me! You must studyyyyy!_ So I'll call back, mkay? I pinkie promise. And, if this is Casey, I'm reallyreally sorry. I love you, bye."

A voicemail.

I got the fucking voicemail.

_Again. _

"Hey, I just called you/ And this is crazy/ But it's your boyfriend/ So call me maybe? I haven't seen you in a week, Sammy. Where's your study group hiding you? Luke sees you more than I do, just because he's in your study group. I'm not above kidnapping you, I mean it. I thought that you were done with the whole studying thing after you graduated. I've barely seen you this summer and you're going to Massachusetts in two weeks_. I miss you_."

My voice went from loving to annoyed to depressed in one voicemail.

I've been so understanding these past five years.

It's really hard to keep up with Sammy.

_I remember how in her junior year, she tried to balance studying for midterms and finding out who scammed the Heavenly Hotel outta five million dollars. How the Heavenly got that much money in the first place is still a mystery. _

_Anyway, turns out it was Madame Nashira. _

_But Sammy spent so much time on that case and barely had time to study for her midterms. To say she freaked out would be an understatement. _

_She went berserk._

_She came to my house on the verge of a breakdown._

_We were supposed to go to the movies that night, but I saw that she wasn't in any condition._

_So I offered to help her study._

_The kiss she gave me out of thanks was like…_

_To be blunt, it was like sex in my mouth._

_We studied all night, into the next day._

_She got above a 95 on all of her tests. I'm pretty sure you can guess on how we celebrated._

_I know that grades are important and shit, but Sammy took it to an extreme. I never understood it until she got her college acceptance letters. The one she was really hyped up about was the University of Massachusetts Boston. _

_She told me about what happened between her and Wedgewood before she died. _

_How she had given Sammy money to start a college fund._

_How she believed that she could make something of herself. _

_So I understood._

_Somewhat._

Imagine the Dragons started playing.

My ringtone.

I blindly answered my phone.

"Yeaah?"

"Casey! I'm so sorry, I-I was just- I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom…"

I laughed. "Its cool, Sams. I love you."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"That wasn't random at all… I love you too. I'm sorry, Casey. I really want to see you again, but I'm grounded. My mom lost her bloody mind and put a tracking device on my ankle and left me in this godforsaken house."

"…Your mom is a nut."

She laughed. "Don't I know it. Case, I really wanna see you, but I feel like my mom would snap my neck if I left the house."

"Awhhh, and you have such a pretty neck too."

"Shut up, Cuddlemonster."

I glared at my phone. "I am a maaaan. %100 man as well, I am not a fucking Cuddlemonster."

"Mmmmhmmm I know you're a man, I've seen the proof."

I breathed out, "Jeez Sams. Y'know, I never would've taken you for a dirty talker."

"It's just a reason for you to love meeee."

"The fact that you're a lovable creep, yeah man totally."

"_I'm _a creep? Dude, you used my tampons to play Chubby Bunny."

I gasped, "You said you'd never bring that up again!"

"I LIED."

I remained silent.

"Case? Caaaaseeeeey? Casey, are you mad? Errrrghhh, you suck."

"And you swallow."

"THAT'S THE CHEESIEST DIRTY JOKE I HAVE EVER HEARD. Mmm Casey, I gotta go. My phone is gonna die and my mom stole my charger annnnd my iPod dock so I must bid thee adieu."

"Noooo Sammy, don't leave meeee."

"Goodbye Cuddlemonster."

Aaaaaand she's gone, fuck my life.

This is NYD sending you subliminal messages to review after finishing this or I will pull a Jeff the fucking Killer or Slenderman on you kaythanksbye and I'm sorry about my violent tendencies, I still love you guys c:

Half an hour later, I had climbed into her room through the window and sat on her bed with Chinese takeout. Sammy walked in a minute later, carrying a law textbook.

"Reading in the bathroom now, Sams?"

She looked up at me, startled. "What the hell, Casey? Did you seriously sneak through the window?"

"Maybe. The world may never know."

She laughed. And I swear, her laugh just lifts me. If I never heard it again, I'd know how Beethoven felt. Making such beautiful music, but not being able to bask in its melodious sound.

"Casey Matthew Acosta, have you become the next Jeff the Killer?"

"Pardon?"

She stared at me. "You haven't heard of Jeff the Killer? On Creepypasta?"

"What the hell is Creepypasta? Is that a Fanfiction thing?"

She scoffed. "Fanfiction is written by people who worship pairings and mash names to make Percabeth, Keeta, Fax, and whatnot. No, Creepypasta is where people write horror stories and Jeff the Killer is one of them. Basically, this kid lost his sanity when some kids sent him on fire. His face was bleached white, his lips were red as blood, his hair turned darker. He carved a permanent smile in his face with a knife and burned out his eyelids so he could look at himself forever. And then he killed his family in the night with a knife. You just _have _to read it, Casey, I've never seen you properly scared. Not even when I showed you Slenderman."

I rolled my eyes. "You have this insane fascination with horror and monsters. I can't help but love that."

She sat down on her bed next to me. "I know." And she kissed me chastely on the cheek.

I growled and pinned her to the bed. "After that conversation on the phone, now you choose to act like a virgin."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently. "I _am _a virgin."

"The amount of bullshit in that sentence is astonishing. I doubt you even know about the birthmark on your-"

"Alright fine!" she interrupted. "I AM NOT A VIRGIN. DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD?"

She went over to the open window, stuck her head out, and shouted, "I SAMANTHA JO KEYES, HAVE NOT BEEN A VIRGIN FOR ABOUT A YEAR SINCE LAST NEW YEARS EVE WHEN CASEY MATTHEW ACOSTA SEDUCED ME AND F-"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the window. I said between laughs, "You just made me sound like I pursued you until I effectively deflowered you."

She faced me, while still in my arms.

She whispered, "I've missed you."

"My, my, Samantha. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Only if it's working." She tugged on my arm and pulled me to her bed. She pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. She pouted. "Have you not missed me as well?"

"Dearest Sammy, you would much rather hang out with the boy who made his parents change his name to that of the star of the Star Wars movies, Luke Skywalker."

"Caseeey, he's in my study group."

"But the others in the study group have been enjoying their summer, resting up. Luke has been calling these stupid study dates to try to get closer to you. He wants what's mine."

She rolls her eyes in a way only Sammy can.

"Sammy…I need to ask a favor of you. Don't be mad at me. Please. Please quit the study group already."

This was a dangerous question. Last time I asked this, I ended up in prison.

"_Why won't you quit the damn study group already? Sammy, it's all over! You got into the stupid school; you don't need to try so damn hard anymore."_

"_Casey, it's not that big of a deal! I'm not quitting the study group, end of discussion."_

"_Why do you care so much?" I yell. "Is it because of Luke? Are you fucking Luke or something?"_

_Her eyes were cold. "Get out."_

_I didn't know what just happened until I walked out of her house._

_I still didn't know. Did we just break up? Is it over? What did I do?_

_My jealousy was always a problem for her. Whenever I would go to pick her up from Luke's place after study group, there would be what one of the girls at the study group called, a pissing contest._

_Like once, he decided to take a shot at my education. _

_**Flashback within a flashback**_

"_**Soo…I hear you're going to the community college?"**_

"_**Mhm."**_

"_**And you're working as what?"**_

"_**Male stripper."**_

"_**Excuse me? Does Sammy know what you've been doing?"**_

"_**Dude, it's a joke. Chill out."**_

"_**Sammy doesn't deserve you. You have no future."**_

"_**Says the virgin."**_

_He had punched me then and in retaliation I kneed him below the belt just as Sammy walked in. She had been mad. Said something about how I don't respect her friends. She asked why I couldn't get along with her friends._

_Which isn't true. I love all her friends. Just not Luke. _

_Sammy was really upset about how I couldn't get along with Luke. But she knew it'd be a lost cause to try to get me to become friends with Luke._

_I'm not proud of it, but I am the kind of boyfriend that gets really possessive when I see anyone male around Sammy._

_Sammy tutors sophomores after school in geometry and there is this one sophomore in particular with an obvious crush on Sammy. So every time she has a tutoring session with him, I'll make a point of it to march into the classroom, grab her around her waist, and have a long and passionate make-out session with her in front of him._

_Sammy said I have no reason to be marking my territory because she loves me. And I know that. I just want to make sure everyone else knows that. _

_So when I saw Sammy and Luke getting all cozy in my college's library, I stormed over there and punched his bloody lights out. The little asswipe had me charged with assault and I was arrested. _

_About thirty minutes after I was put into a cell, my bail was posted. I hadn't even called anyone to help me out. _

_Out on the front steps of the station was Sammy. She beckoned me closer with her finger and a disapproving look. I warily approached her. We hadn't spoken in weeks and frankly, I was quite scared she was going to make this separation official. _

_But instead she brushed her hand against the bruise on my cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry."_

"_You didn't do anything wrong."_

_She pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is my fault."_

"_Let me ask you something. If you had to choose between me and the study group, who would you choose?"_

_She closed her eyes. "I'll quit the study group," she whispered._

"_No, Sammy. You don't need to quit for me. I'm not going to make you do that. I just needed to know."_

_She fixed the collar of my shirt and then tugged on it to pull me down and she kissed me._

_She got Luke to drop the charges, but I didn't hate him any less._

"Okay."

"What?" I don't think I heard her right. Did she really just agree to quit the study group? There has to be a catch. I mean, I know she's going to college soon, but she didn't show any indication of ever quitting.

"I'll quit."

"Why?" You could say I was a bit suspicious.

She shrugged. "Just cuz."

I leaned up a bit with her still on top of me. "What did Luke do?"

She averted her gaze.

"What. Did Luke. Do."

She took a deep breath and put her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to pin me to the bed.

"He kissed me."

**A/N: I started this when summer started **_**last year**_** and I wanted to make this like a ten thousand word long one-shot but then I lost like most of it and after I put a curse on Microsoft Word, I had to start it all over again. And I got so frustrated that I sorta gave up on it and didn't come back until right now. So I decided to make this a multi-chapter thaaang. Just a warning, Casey will be very very **_**very **_**stupid in this story. I don't know why, maybe because most men are stupid. But don't worry, his naturally sweet side will prevail in the end. I hope. It depends on who pisses me off before I write this. **

**I don't even know where in the actual fuck I came up with having Casey be all pissy about a study group, but I'm trying to make it work. **

**And I realize that I am extremely crude. Like I should totally stop.**

**But I don't have the willpower.**

**And the only reason I decided to continue this stupid story at all was because I am in **_**awesome **_**mood today. This stupid girl in my class just got expelled. Im about to die from happiness, you have no idea. **

**Dude, she asked the English teacher if there was such thing as the word "there". Im not even kidding you, I swear. **

**I should really stop rambling, I'm sorry. **

**This story was originally supposed to be called Call Me Maybe (I don't know why) but I went with Coolest. Girl. Ever. Because at the time all I was listening to were songs by JJ Demon and this is the name of one of his raps.**

**Im like such a dork, I actually love his rap about healthcare. **

**But anyway, its called Coolest. Girl. Ever. Because Sammy is gonna be so fucking forgiving after Casey is an idiot in this story.**

**Ooooh… you don't know what Casey did yet.**

***giggles***

**You'll probably try to kill me when you find out.**

**But you wont find out yet.**

**If I don't go to summer school for failing Living Environment, I will update one story once a week.**

**And since I'm 100% sure I'll fail, I'm promising this.**

**And now I must go upload this.**

**Au revoir.**

**(I changed my name because someone is creeping on all my stuff and if anyone I know finds this Im gonna cry, delete all my stories, and then go jump into a chasm.)**


End file.
